tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Lani
Lani is a 5 year old (6 in season 3 and 13 in the new series) who is very cute, kind, bubbly, ditzy, cheerful and sensitive. She has a massive crush on Tayo in the new series. History Lani is sweet and kind and cannot stand arguements. She is also timid and enjoys watching her favorite television programme. She is the 2nd youngest sibling of the little buses. She lives at the garage with Tayo, Rogi, Gani, Citu, and Hana. She was mentioned in "Rogi's Hiccups", "The Best Heavy Equipment" (in dream only), and "Speeding is Dangerous". She is the only female in the gang. She bares the number 02. She had welcomed to the bus garage 2nd. She was never mentioned in season 2. Although she is sweet, she can sometimes bossy, selfish and unfair as shown in the second season episode "Lani the Princess" when Rogi sang, it irritated Lani then she told Rogi to sing again making Rogi annoyed and refused to sing again. Lani got annoyed as well and told Tayo and Gani to punish Rogi, but they got tired of being bossed by Lani as well, causing her to burst into tears and run away! Rogi decided that he wanted to play somthing else then Lani said that that they were the ones who wanted to play then Rogi pointed out that she was being bossy, the other 2 agreed, causing Lani to get disappointed and run away crying making the other 3 feel bad for her. By the awful noise Tayo & Rogi make, Gani & Lani refuse to sleep in the bus garage in "Refuse to Sleep". In "The Relationship", Lani confesses she has a massive crush on Tayo. Personality Sometimes, Lani can get angry easily and is a bit of a perfectionist. She is also kind of self centered. but overall Lani is usually kind towards everyone. Out of all five of the Little Buses (excluding Rogi), she has the nastiest temper as seen in episodes such as (Canon episodes: Lani's Misunderstanding, etc. and fanon episodes: Lani's Outrage, which she exploded and Tayo said "No! Not Lani! Not my girlfriend! She's the perfect place in my heart! Look at her! We must be so ashamed!) but she is still the sweetest out of the Little Buses. Lani is very joyful and caring.she be can quite easy to scare. Friends Lani is friends with the Heavy Equipment and enjoys spending time with her best friend/older brother Gani,her younger brother Peanut and her crush Tayo. Lani sometimes doesn't get along with Rogi but she still cares about him. Basis She is based off of a Daewoo BS106. Voice Actors *Eun, Young-sun (Korean dub) *Emma Tate (New series, UK English dub, Season 1 onwards) *Harley Bird (New series, UK English dub, video games) *Kami Desilets (Old and new series, US English dub, Seasons 1-4 in new series, Seasons 1-2 in old series) *Brigid Harrington (New series, US English dub, Season 5-onwards) *Eva Davis (Old and new series, US English dub, Season 3 onwards in old series, toys and other merchandise) *Andrea Libman (New series, US English dub, video games) *Britt McKillip (Ocean dub) *Jarosław Boberek (Polish) *Fred Meijer (Dutch) *Molnár Levente (Hungarian) *Christos Stassinopoulos (Greece) *Chie Kōjiro (Japanese dub) *Bettina Zimmermann (German) *Paola Cortellesi (Italian) *Diana Santos (Spanish) Parodies Little Buses (as Spotty in my version; as Rusty in A Wikia contributor's version) Tayo the Little Tour Bus (as Isabelle) Tayo & Friends (as Emily) Tayotown (as Koko) BusTales (as Webby) Tayo Park (as Bebe Stevens) Trivia *Her birthday is on the 1st November, 2003. *Her real name is Bebe. Her real name is a reference to Bebe Stevens a South Park character. **In the new series, her full name was "Lani Andrea Anderson". It was stated on her driving license. Her middle name may be a reference to her US video game voice actor Andrea Libman. *In the Season 1 credits, her name is misspelt as "Rani". Most people call her that name. *She is the youngest of the little buses. *In September 2015, she and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Lani's roof will be a darker yellow with green eyes, lipstick, a numberplate saying "L4N1", dark red windscreen wipers and her rearview mirrors stuck to her body. Also, she shares a soft side for Tayo. *Lani is female, but male in the Polish, Hungarian, Dutch, and Greek dubs. The new series in all dubs depict her as a female. *In the episode "Sleepwalking", when Lani saw Rogi sleepwalking, she told Gani that it happened to her a long time ago. *In "The Relationship", Tayo gave Lani a blue bow with lovehearts on it rather than Tayo keeping and protecting it. That moment is quite similar to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "Secret of My Excess" where Spike gives Rarity a red heart-shaped diamond instead of keeping it for himself and letting her bug him for that gem. This is the first MLP reference in a Tayo episode. *Although Lani is the sweetest of all the buses, she does have a violent side which was revealed in one episode. *There is one episode where Tayo, Rogi and Gani gets jealous of Lani because she is Citu's favourite vehicle. *Rogi sometimes thinks that Lani has a crush on Pipes, but she doesn't; but she does have a crush Tayo. It might state in one episode where Rogi might learn that. In one episode she said "Ugh. That green blob thinks I have a crush on Pipes. He really needs to learn and I would REALLY wish he'd take that smirk off his face. and wished for Rogi to learn that she actually has feelings for Tayo. *There is an episode called Dr.Gani and Nurse Lani when Tayo, Rogi, Citu, Hana and Heart go on vacation. Lani Gani and Peanut decide to go to the playground Lani accidentally pushes Peanut of the slide then he got injured. Now Gani and Lani has to take care of Peanut before the others come back from vacation. *There is an episode when Lani invites Tayo, Rogi and Gani to a tea party on a sunny day. Tayo and Gani are eager to go, but Rogi doesn't want to go because he thinks tea parties are too girly, but didn't want to hurt Lani's feelings...so he went anyway. But It didn't last long so Rogi was replaced with Peanut **Transcript: ***Lani: So, do you guys want to come to my tea party? ***Tayo and Gani: Sure! ***Tayo (thinking): Wow! How thoughtful! I can't believe she invited me to tea! This is the reason why I picked her as my girlfriend! ***Lani: What about you Rogi? ***Rogi: Me? No way! I really don't wanna be part of some dumb old tea party! ***Lani (making puppy eyes): Rogi, won't you come to my cutesy wootsy tea party for me...pleeeeeze? ***Rogi: Botheration! Are you making the puppy eyes again? D'oh! Fine!! I'm going, but not for long! ****(Later at the tea party) ***Lani: See? isn't this fun? ***Tayo: Sure... ***Gani: I Guess... ***Rogi: (Sarcastically) Yeah, this is real fun. Such a good idea! ***Gani: Uhh...Lani, can I take this teddy bear costume off? It itches. ***Lani: Don't be funny, you must keep it on. You look like a cutie like this! ***Gani: (Sighs) I guess...erm...it does suit me! I guess I do look like a cutie and it might not be so bad! ***Lani: Rogi? Can I ask you something? ***Rogi: Whatever. Go ahead! ***Lani: I have a question for you, sugar. Would you try out this bow for me? ***Rogi: WHAT?! You want ME to wear a bow?! Are you KIDDING me?! Not going to happen! ***Lani: (making puppy eyes again) But Rogi, sweetie! You promised, honey... ***Rogi: Grrrrr............FINE! THIS IS THE LAST, LAST, LAST TIME I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING GIRLY LIKE GOING OUT ON A PICNIC AND THEN I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT EVER, EVER AGAIN!!! ***Lani: Only because I invited you! ***Rogi: Ugh! Whatever! let's just get this stupid thing over with! ***Lani: Oh,and one more thing. ***Rogi: (Through clenched teeth) What? ***Lani: Could you put makeup on? ***Rogi: Me?! Wear makeup?! Okay, THAT'S IT! I AM NOT PUTTING MAKEUP ON, FIRST YOU INVITED ME TO THIS SILLY OLD TEA PARTY, THEN YOU ASKED ME TO TRY OUT THAT BOW YOU GAVE TO ME AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO PUT MAKEUP ON!?!?! I WOULD LOOK SO REDICULOUS! REDICULOUS I TELL YOU! ***Gani, Tayo and Lani: Woah, Rogi! Please calm down, you look so angry! Don't lose your temper! ***Rogi: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU LOSERS?! I AM SO OUT OF HERE!! ***Lani: (making puppy eyes the third time) But Rogi, darling... ***Rogi: The puppy eyes and the cutesy names you call me aren't gonna work anymore, Lani! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WILL BE DEPARTING BACK TO MY BED IN 5...4...3...2...1...NOW! GOOD RIDDANCE! ***(Rogi leaves) **Lani:I wonder what he was so angry about. ***Gani: uhh...Lani? Maybe you should invite Peanut instead. He's ready for anything. ***Lani: Great idea Gani! ***(Lani drives over to the mountain) ***Lani: Hey, Peanut! I've planned a tea party today. Care to join us? ***Peanut: Oh, boy! Did you just say tea party? That sounds like loads of fun! I would LOVE to join in with you guys! **Peanut (thinking): Wow! Lani is the nicest person I've ever met! ***(at the tea party) **Lani:Peanut your new name will be Mr.Cuddles! **Peanut:Got It! **Lani: Oh, and Peanut could you try on this panda bear costume? **Peanut:I guess if you really want me to i'll do it! **Lani: You look like a cutie in that costume Peanut! *There is an episode when Tayo, Rogi, Lani and Gani form a rock band. Tayo and Lani are the singers, Rogi plays the electric guitar and Gani plays the drums. *There is a movie when the little buses turn into humans, Lani appears to a thirteen year old, teenaged girl with blonde hair, a yellow uniform, a pink bow and pink shoes and appears to be 5 feet and an inch tall. This movie and some parts of its plot is extremely similar to the movie "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls". *In the new series, Lani shares a room and a bunk garage with Gani because their both siblings with each other. She sometimes has a spare garage for Tayo and Lani to use called the "Romantic Garage". and their is also a garage that Lani and Peanut use called the "Friendship Garage". *There is an episode when Lani and Gani find out they have a little brother and a little sister, the little sister is named Annie, who is a red bus, like Gani but has the same face as Lani and little brother named Arnie who is a yellow bus like Lani, but has the same face as Gani. *There is an episode that reveals Lani has a soft side for animals. *There is an episode that reveals Lani is afraid of bats, when Rogi gets a new pet bat called Batty but Lani is afraid of him! Will Lani brave the bats? *Lani is also afraid of spiders. *She seems to go crazy around Tayo. *She seems to have an interest in boy band concerts *There is an episode called Peanut's Secret Admirer when Lani has a sleepover at Tramy's house (inside of Sky) when Lani and Tramy tell each other secrets Tramy secretly tells Lani that she has a crush on Peanut then Lani convinces Tramy to be confident and write a love letter to Peanut and put it on his garage **Tramy: Hey Lani, Who do you think is the cutest boy you've ever seen? **Lani: Definitely Tayo. He is my only cutesy bus I know because his farts smell like perfume! **Tramy: .....What? **Lani: Joking! **Tramy: D-d-d-d-d-d-do you call that a... **Lani: Ugh, I don't see the point of...never mind. Anyway Tramy, who do you think is the cutest boy you've ever seen? **Tramy: Well...believe it or not...Peanut! He's very sweet and innocent **Lani: (Giggles) **Tramy: What's so funny? **Lani: (Giggles) Oh, nothing. It's just that you have a crush on Peanut! **Tramy: So what should I do? **Lani: You should write him a love letter! **Tramy: (Gasps) Why didn't I think of that before? Good idea, Lani! **(Later at the bus garage) **Tramy: Are you sure this will work? **Lani: Yes I'm sure. but did you forget to sign your name? **Tramy:Whoops,i forgot. oh well. **(The next morning) **Tayo:Peanut Wake up Wake up! **Peanut: (Yawns) What is it, Tayo? **Tayo: Someone wrote you a love letter! **Peanut: What?! Really?! Who? **Tayo: Sorry Peanut, I have no idea because it's not signed! **Rogi:Hey Dudes! What's up? **Tayo and Peanut:Oh hey Rogi! **Rogi: So what are you doing? **Peanut:Someone sent me a love letter but I don't know who it is. *there is an episode that reveals Lani and Peanut have a cute friendship and love to do everything with each other. *There is an episode that reveals the birth order of all five buses Oldest to Youngest. Gani (Oldest) Rogi (2nd Oldest) Tayo (Middle) Lani (2nd Youngest) Peanut (Youngest) Gallery Not as good.jpg|"But you weren't nearly as good, were you!" Category:Characters Category:Buses Category:Vehicles Category:Characters with real names Category:Females Category:Canon Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Buses Category:Canon Characters Category:In Tayo's gang Category:Characters with changed genders in TV series/films